


Good Enough

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: "I'm never going to be good enough for you, am I?" from the angst prompts list
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Good Enough

Looking back, it had been brewing for some time.

You’d seen the way Jaskier looked at you and Geralt when you practiced fighting. His eyes followed the way Geralt held you as he repositioned you. He watched as the two of you would grapple, the actions innocent but the images they conjured maddening. No matter how you told him that Geralt was just trying to keep you safe, he still worried and you still caught that pained look in his eyes whenever the two of you talked about something he couldn’t follow.

It all came to a head in that stupid tavern fight. You knew it hadn’t been that it just would have been something else but you still hated that arse who started the fight. He’d been badgering Geralt and Jaskier had been the first to fight back, his tongue sharp but his reflexes slow when the man punched him. It was all so fast after that. You’d grabbed the man by the throat and his friends rose up to defend him, Geralt quickly dispatching them. The whole thing was over in moments but afterwards Geralt had taken your face in his, carefully inspecting the spot where you’d taken a hit. That had been too much for Jaskier.

He’d felt helpless as he stood there with just his stupid lute and nothing else. Of course you wanted Geralt. If he really loved you he should let you be with him. He could keep you safe. He could do more than sing you pretty songs. Still he was angry. You’d said you were his but that was a promise he didn’t know if you could keep, didn’t know if he should hold you too, and when you ran after him he lashed out.

“I’m never going to be good enough for you, am I?” he cried, more to himself than to you but you were the one the words were hurled at and you recoiled from them.

“What are you talking about? I just defended you!” you’d retorted.

“Yeah, you and Geralt, always you and Geralt,” Jaskier had sneered. He was being mean. He didn’t care. He cared too much.

“Jaskier stop it, you know that we’re just friends,” you argued. He shook his head, biting back tears. Let it never be said that Jaskier de Lettenhove did things halfway. If he was going to blow up his relationship, he would do it with aplomb.

“You know what? He can have you. It’s better this way, really. You’ll have fewer fights and the ones you get into won’t be changed by me not being there,” he said.

“Jaskier don’t do this, why are you doing this?” you’d demanded and he longed to brush the tears from your face and make it all better. But that is what he was doing, in a way. It would be better in the end for you. And for Geralt, who was famously done with his shit anyway.

“Jaskier I loved you,” you said and the past tense stung him so hard he squeezed his eyes shut, reeling from the physical ache of his heart breaking.

“It’s better this way. Geralt would agree,” he said.

The sound of your sobs fading behind him as he walked away haunted him for weeks.


End file.
